FAIRY TAIL CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!
by EmmyHippo
Summary: Fairy Tail has their Christmas pretty much ready to go! But, how does their Christmas work? What can happen? (Mainly a shipping thing, and trying a writing style, please review if you like it, and I'll keep it!) Merry Christmas!


A/N: Ok, I've been really sick lately, so it took a while for me to finish the finale, so I'm doing this side chapter in representation of the season, Christmas~! So, I hope you all enjoy Fairy Tail's attempts at Christmas!

The Fairy Tail guild hall was silent for once that morning, because everyone was out with their separate assignments and retrieving ingredients for the Christmas dinner they were having in celebration of everything. The different teams would be very good at working together, and they would be doing jobs that they couldn't possibly screw up, right? well, not exactly, for that last part, everything would go awry and nothing would be exactly the same as any other Christmas dinner happening anywhere that day. We'll start with Natsu, Lucy and Happy, who were given the task of retrieving the turkey and cooking it, at this moment, they'd be cooking it, except...

* * *

"EEEEKK! NATSUU!" Lucy screamed as she ducked, causing her to lose the running turkey, but she had ducked just in time to save herself from the fire roar that would go just above her head now, she quickly turned to see Natsu and his cocky grin while Happy was following the turkey from above. "Natsu, were you TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Natsu simply kept his cocky grin and helped Lucy up, then putting her over his shoulder.

"Come on, Luce! We're going to lose the turkey!" Natsu said as he ran towards where the turkey was running into the forest, Natsu's cheeks puffed up as they were close to the turkey, "Fire Dragon's-"

Lucy's eyes widened as she realized what Natsu was doing, "Natsu, no, we're in a forest!"

"ROAR!" the fire hit the turkey, and cooked it properly, there was a steaming hot turkey, among a gigantic forest fire that was spreading quickly, Lucy was panicking as she reached for Aquarius' key, and summoned her in a bottle of water she had with her, not thinking at all of the consequences, while Natsu was picking up the turkey, tossing it up to Happy. Aquarius came out, steaming mad she had been summoned in a bottle of NON-purified water, and swept NAtsu and Lucy away in a gigantic wave of water, putting out the fire, but sweeping away all of them all the way back to the guild, Lucy and Natsu left in an awkward position of them kissing with Natsu on top of her, the warm turkey flying into the kitchen, landing right where it was supposed to go. Mira turned around to see the turkey, and smiled at it, marking it off of the checklist, she'd prepared almost everything else, except for the ice water, which Gray and Juvia would provide at the actual event, so everything was all ready, the other had dropped off everything else, all that was left was the different Christmas shopping, _SPEAKING OF CHRISTMAS SHOPPING_...

* * *

"I TOLD YOU, I NEED YOU TO GIVE ME THAT 30 MINUTES AGO!" Gajeel shouted at a shop owner who refused to give him the perfect present for Levy, Gajeel was getting frustrated with him, so much that he just grabbed it, left a generous amount of Jewel, and left, the alarm from the glass he broke blaring behind him, he walked normally, as if he wasn't the one who did that, and walked over to Levy, who was carrying a lot of bags full of presents. There were so many that Levy could barely see with all of them. She and Gajeel were put in charge of the perfect presents in town for everyone, everyone else, of course, could buy for others, but they provided the main ones, with money supplied from Mirajane, they had everyone except each other handled, which Levy handled Gajeel's while Gajeel got Levy's. They were walking back to the guild, just talking and laughing with each other, as it began to snow, Levy, noticing the snow, smiled, and pushed Gajeel into a bunch of snow that had fallen, it was turning into an epic snow fight, Levy throwing snow, and using her solid script to make different things to throw snow at Gajeel, while Gajeel just got hit, once in a while, throwing a giant ball snow, that would hit himself as Levy hit him with a snowball of her own. They eventually came into the guild, only to slip on the water of the snow meeting the heat inside, and ended up kissing each other in front of the guild, which everyone gasped at, before both Levy and Gajeel passed out with the presents. _Poor GaLe, I hoped for this..._

_By the end of the night, EverMan(Elfman &amp; Evergreen), RoWen(Romeo &amp; Wendy), JeRza(Jellal &amp; Erza, who were in town after a vaction at Akane to give their gifts to Milianna, Sho, and Wally), MiraXus(Mirajane &amp; Laxus), Gruvia(Gray &amp; Juvia), and Hapla (Happy and Carla) had kissed somewhere, somehow. Then, came present time for these Lovely couples at midnight, after Natsu and Gray either burnt or froze all of the good dinner, which led to Mirajane murdering them..._

"LUCCYYY!"

"GRAY-SAMA!"

"JELLALLLLL!"

"EVER~!"

"Wendy?"

"MIRAAAA~~"

"CARLLAAAAAA!"

"SHRIMP!" All of the names were called one after the other, everyone stopping at the last one, just looking at Gajeel, who wasn't bothered, "What?! You got a problem?!" Everyone shook their heads, and continued searching, until they found them, by hearing;

"NATSSUUU!"

"JUVIA!"

"ERZAAAAA!"

"ELFY~!"

"Romeo?"

"LAXUSSSS~~"

"Happy."

"BOLTS!" Everyone, once again, freezing at the last name, just to look at Levy, who just smiled at them, unaffected, "Hmm? Do you have a problem?" Everyone shook their heads at Levy, scared of how nicely she said that and then went back to calling the nickname, until she found Gajeel, she quickly blushed, and handed him the present, "There you go, you bags of bolts." He opened the present, revealing a iron pin of a dragon, it's carved detail was amazing, you could see every scale, every little tooth, even the tiniest little scratch, Gajeel loved it, and stuck it onto his clothes, before blushing and handing Levy her present. She opened it to find a similar version, only the dragon was blue, instead of black, it had brown eyes, and it was holding a book, she hugged it, before putting it on a chain, and wearing it as a necklace, she hugged Gajeel, so caught up in the moment. This happened for every couple, for Lucy and Natsu, it was a set of keys, one with a heart on it, and the other with a flame, for Gray and Juvia, it was a nice ice sculpture,... and... a Juvia body pillow, he threw that away, and quickly came up with the excuse: " I only need you, my dear." _My my,Gray, you dodged a bullet there. _For Jellal and Erza, it was a sword, and cake, which Jellal just gave to Erza, not wanting to get in her way, and instead kissed her while she was eating it, causing her to faint, For Elfman and Evergreen, it was a simple exchange of terms, "You're MANLY!" "I AM A WOMAN, IDIOT!" _Ummmm, what the-, what was that_... For Romeo and Wendy, they just gave each other... nothing, they just fainted at the sight of each other with the kiss earlier, for Laxus and Mira, Laxus got a new set of headphones, and Mira got a mirror to talk to him any time, for Happy and Carla, they gave each other fish, and ate it happily, sitting next to the window, watching the the snow fall. However, that night, everyone drank so much, that everyone slept all Christmas, but everything went well, so, it was a typical Fairy Tail Christmas for all, E would hop out of nowhere.

_Merry Christmas, Everyone! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you'll keep an eye out for my sequel! Here's a small cutting to give you an idea of the first chapter!_

_The guild just stared at the hooded figure who stood in the middle of the guild doors, the light seeping in around them and their black hooded cloak that surrounded them, they took out a light pen and wrote; '**I want to join the guild, where is the Master?**' The guild just stood there staring at the figure, they were short enough to look around Wendy's or Romeo's age, the guild couldn't tell who they were, or even what gender they were, so, they just kind of stood there and stared, the person began to write again._

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND FAIRY TAIL CHRISTMAS TO Y'ALL, TOO! : D ^~^ ^w^ ^u^ *u* *w* THANKS~~!**


End file.
